


baby, we still got a long way

by milkbars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Fluff, M/M, Pure Crack, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, crack on crack on crack, oikawa is so endearing here, they’re on the national team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbars/pseuds/milkbars
Summary: just another, typical day at practice, only this time, the team freaks out at the sight of the rings.





	baby, we still got a long way

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all, ik there are tons of other fics about this but i just HAD to ok i couldn't resist.
> 
> second of all, i dont celebrate christmas but here’s a lil present for those who do

"Rise and shine lovebirds—  _oh god_ , it's too early for this, just  _why._ " 

Iwaizumi groans when the sun flashes in his eyes and he tugs the blanket over his head, a familiar weight on his left arm, the steady puffs of air exhaled onto his chest. "For fuck sakes, Bo." 

"Coach wants us ready in fifteen, c'mon! Up, up!" The blanket is yanked away and the figure below Iwaizumi shifts. 

"You heard what he said baby, we gotta get up," Iwaizumi says, brushing Oikawa's hair out of his face, seeing the other scrunch up his face. A line of protests ready to spill out from his lips. "We'll have to do a hundred jump serves if we don't." 

Oikawa whines as he pulls away from Iwaizumi in order to stretch. He mumbles something incoherent with a frown on his face. "What was that?" 

"The coach is so mean, why won't he let me cuddle with my Iwa-chan."

 _My iwa-chan._ Iwaizumi's heart almost leaps out of his chest.

”What happened last night?” Oikawa asks, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak but he closes it instead, reaching for Oikawa’s wrist.

“What are y—“ 

Oikawa gasps softly, eyes widened, mouth left open in surprise, and _fuck it’s such an endearing sight._

Iwaizumi still remembers the events that had occured the night before crystal clear. He had taken Oikawa out for a date that night to one of the expensive restaurants in town, sure, it there were one too many zeros on the bill, but it was all worth it. The tears of joy and the cheers from other customers in the restaurant, Oikawa jumping into his arms with such a blinding smile.

Thankfully, he had one of the employees record the whole scene, so he whips out his phone from his pocket, handing it to Oikawa.

Oikawa watches the video as a toothy smile makes its way towards his face. Iwaizumi observes his fiancé during it all.

When the video finishes playing, Oikawa doesn’t budge, letting the phone lock automatically. “Wow...we’re...we’re really—“

”Engaged.” Iwaizumi finishes. 

Oikawa nods vigorously before throwing himself onto his fiancé. Iwaizumi protests but the giggles and wave of pecks he receives is enough to keep him quiet.

Placing a long kiss to his lips, Oikawa pulls back. “Wait, does the team know?”

“No.” Iwaizumi answers.

”Then should we—“

”Let them figure it out.”

Oikawa hums in agreement before stuffing his face at the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“Babe, we have to get up.” 

“Can’t we have today off? I mean, I don’t know about you but _I_ just got engaged. I think we deserve today off, don’t you?” Oikawa huffs. Iwaizumi only stares in awe. 

Eventually the other notices and his cheeks begin to flush beat red. “Whatcha looking at?”

”You. My beautiful boyfriend, _now_ fiancé,” Iwaizumi coos. 

Oikawa coughs and slaps Iwaizumi’s bicep. “Iwa-chan being a sap? Since when?”

”Shut up and get ready for practice, Shittykawa.” 

Iwaizumi restrains himself from pulling Oikawa down for a kiss to wipe that ugly (sexy) smirk off his lips.

+

Practice isn’t any different. The constant yelling and slaps of the ball echo throughout the gym, water bottles scattered all around the sides, volleyballs bouncing off the wooden floor. 

The team doesn’t comment when Oikawa links their pinkies together as the coach discusses about their next match, they or when Iwaizumi turns his head back to watch Oikawa serve, a smirk playing on his lips as he shoots a wink purposely to distract the other.

The coach does however. 

“Iwaizumi.” 

“Yeah?” Oikawa says, the team turning their heads so fast he’s worried that their necks might pop off.

”I called Iwaizumi, not you Oikawa.” Coach says warily. 

“Oh.” It doesn’t help when Iwaizumi walks by Oikawa and brushes their shoulders together. _Be careful_. “Sorry, didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

Practice continues after the incident, the team lets it slide and they all forget about it. 

Okay, maybe not all. 

“Yo, Oikawa,” Kuroo calls from the other side of the net. “What was that about?” 

Oikawa inhales sharply before he shows off his infamous smile, one that everyone buys, well, except Iwaizumi. “What do you mean?” 

Of course, the ‘ _playing dumb_ ’ act never works on Kuroo. “Don’t act like you don’t know.”

”Know what?”

”You know, when coach called Iwaizumi—“

”Shittykawa, could you help me for a second?” Iwaizumi asks, eyes shifting between him and Kuroo knowingly. 

Oikawa walks towards Iwaizumi, back hunched over in exhaustion. “They—“ Oikawa begins. 

“It’s fine, just ignore them,” Iwaizumi says, ball spinning in his hands. “Now, act like you’re helping me with serving.” 

“Okay.” 

Between serves and recieves, Iwaizumi manages to slip an _I love you_ when he saunters past Oikawa’s frame. 

Oikawa only links his pinky with Iwaizumi’s as the coach gives them some motivating words for tomorrow’s match. 

_I love you too._

_+_

”Those two are acting weird today,” Bokuto mutters, towel hanging around his neck. He watches the pair across the locker room with curiosity in his eyes.

Kuroo nods as he takes off his shirt, reaching for a clean one in his bag. “Yeah, really weird.” Turning his head to look at them. ”They were so cuddly this morning, I almost threw up in my mouth.” 

“Aren’t they always though?” 

“Yeah, but Iwaizumi was—“ Kuroo chokes on his words when he sees the couple slide a thin band of metal on their ring finger not so discreetly. “WHAT THE FUCK.” 

Bokuto seems to notice as well and runs over, yanking Iwaizumi’s hand, ignoring the line of curse words that he throws at him.

The rest of the team are looking at them with their mouths open in shock. Bokuto inhales deeply and Oikawa closes his eyes shut, already knowing what’s coming. 

“YOU GUYS GOT ENGAGED WITHOUT TELLING US?” 

“So that’s why you answered when coach called Iwaizumi.” 

Bokuto gasps. “How dare guys not tell us, the audacity.” 

And well, you could say the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> bokuto and kuroo being extra is my fav


End file.
